Electrochemical cells include, for example, lithium-ion cells. Where a lithium-ion cell is contained in a package, over time, the package may swell responsive to heating, generation of gas, expansion of electrode material, etc. For example, decomposition of electrolyte and reactions with impurities may cause generation of gas, heating may cause expansion of gas, and aging and degradation during cycling and extended storage may cause expansion of electrode material. Where a package is received by an electronic device or system, an increase in volume may result in damage to the device or system. Various technologies and techniques described herein may, for example, reduce risk of such damage.